Moving
by arainysummer
Summary: Castiel is the new kid in town. He's very worried about the move he's just made and really wants to go home, but will an unexpected journey of self discovery and love make him want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Castiel is the new kid in town. He's very worried about the move he's just made and really wants to go home, but will an unexpected journey of self discovery and love make him want to stay?

**A/N**

**Supernatural isn't mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement :D**

**Super thank you to my amazing proof reader Shannon (MinnieShannon, go find her) I'd be in shit tons of trouble with Americans without her ;D**

Moving

Chapter One

4th September 2010 wasn't just a normal day for the awkward, blue eyed teenager named Castiel. This was the day he would be moving to his new house. In a new city. In a new state. He always hated moving around but his father said this was a definite move and honestly Castiel had no idea how he felt about that.

"Dad do we really have to stay here?" he asked his father with worry in his eyes.

"Yes son. You know why we moved, we couldn't stay in that town anymore, not after what happened. You understand that right?" His father replied. Castiel hated it when his father asks him if he understood. He's always had trouble understanding things but not as much as his father thinks he does.

"Yes, I understand" Castiel replied with a frown. "Am I okay to go for a walk? I want to see the neighbourhood."

"Of course, but be back-" His father didn't even get to finish his sentence before Castiel was out the door and half way down the drive.

Castiel had always loved the outdoors though he'd never let anyone know. Only one other person knew about his love of nature. That one person that's not with him anymore. His best friend Anna. He loved her so much more than a friend but he knew that she would never want him in the same way. That's one of the reasons they don't speak anymore, the other reason being he moved halfway across the country.

Lawrence, Kansas. His new home. He'd been here a couple of times when they'd gone on family road trips, he liked passing through but never imagined himself living there. Castiel walked around for about an hour until he found a bench in the middle of a park. He sat there just thinking about the move and if it was going to be worth it or not. Will he meet some new friends? Will he actually enjoy school for once? These thoughts and more pondered the young boys mind for at least another half an hour until he finally decided it was time to go home. It was only 2:30pm but it took him an hour to get here and he needed to try and remember the way home.

"I'm home!" Castiel finally shouted as he entered the undecorated hallway and walked into the undecorated living room after kicking his shoes off.

"Hey, dinners almost ready." His father called from the kitchen.

There was a short pause before his dad entered the room with two cheeseburgers and a huge bowl of fries. Castiel's favourite meal has always been burger and fries, no matter how may different dishes he had tried, nothing would ever beat it.

They sat on the sturdiest boxes they could find and ate their dinner in silence until it was broken by the sound of Castiel muffling out "Dof ou fink dis is goin uh beh a good mov?" around a mouth full of beef.

Luckily his father is good at understanding people, mouths full or not, and answered with "Yes son, believe it or not I really do."

To be continued...

**A/N**

**This is my first Destiel fic so suggestions, idea's and criticism's are completely welcome**

**Follows and reviews are also very, very welcome ** ** Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Supernatural isn't mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement :D**

**Super thank you to my amazing proof reader Shannon (MinnieShannon, go find her) I'd be in shit tons of trouble with Americans without her ;D**

Moving

Chapter 2

"Daaaad!" Castiel shouted down the stairs.

"Second door on the right." His Father replied knowing exactly what his awkward son was going to ask.

Castiel loved it when his father answered a question before he even asked it, it made him feel like his dad actually knows him and most teenage boys don't get that from their parents. It was nerdy but honestly he really didn't care. Castiel wandered down the corridor to the second door on the right just like his dad said. He slowly laid his hand on the doorknob, not knowing what to expect when he opened the door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly swung the door open and stepped inside, eyes still closed. He took a few steps forward and finally opened one eye. The other immediately followed when he saw the shear size of it. "This has got to be the biggest room here!" He thought to himself with such excitement he didn't even realise he said it out loud.

"It sure is son." Came the amused voice of his father, getting closer as he plodded up the stairs after his over exited son.

"Why? Shouldn't parents get the biggest room?" Castiel asked as he ever so slightly tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

His father smiled, "Well yes they usually do, but after everything you've been through and the fact that you don't really want to be here, I thought I'd try and make it a bit better for you. Oh and by the way we're going to the hardware store tomorrow, so you can pick any colour you want."

"Really?!" Asked a very excited Castiel, "But you've never let me decorate my own room!"

"Well you're old enough now, so we'll go tomorrow morning."

Castiel sighed, "Dad, we can't go in the morning. First day of school remember?"

"Oh right, well get some sleep then son or you'll be tired in the morning" His dad replied sympathetically as he walked back downstairs.

Castiel loved his dad, he admired everything he could do. He could answer questions before they'd been asked, understand people from anywhere and everywhere, but for the love of God he did not know how to shut a door. Whilst this thought pondered around in his head he got up, put both hands on the large pine door and pushed it backward into its frame. As the frame and door fell into contact, Castiel's head came to rest between his hands, he span round, his head keeping in contact with the door and pushed himself off, again using his head.

He stumbled over to his pile of boxes that were his wardrobe, grabbed a white t-shirt and some plaid PJ bottoms. It was only another fifteen minutes before he had a shower, dried his hair, put the PJ's on and was in his new bed for the first time. He lied there for a while just thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like, until finally he fell into a deep slumber.

The bright light of the morning entered Castiel's room just as his alarm went off. He slowly opened his eyes and disappointment took over his body. It was going to take him a while to get used to waking up in the small town he now called home.

An hour later it was seven AM and Castiel was in the car with his dad. He stared out of the window trying to memorise the way to the school, just in case he one day had to walk. He went over the route again and again in his mind. Left, left again, then right, then left, straight on until the second mail box and then right again. Castiel was a bit lost in trying to remember, he didn't even notice he got out of the car and his dad drove off. He looked up at the huge building with more fear than a boy of his age should have on his first day of school. "You're 17 for god's sake, pull yourself together!" The awkward boy thought as he slowly walked towards the building. He found the reception straight away, he had no trouble telling the small fat lady who he was and that he was new. It was only when she gave him his timetable that reality really struck home. The nerves hit him like a ton of bricks.

He turned away from the small fat lady and stumbled down the corridor looking at his timetable. AP Science, AP Calculus and AP Religious Studies all before lunch. "Wow this is going to be tough" he though as he continued to search for his AP science classroom. He carried on down the locker filled corridor until he came to a door that said Science 1. He looked in the seemingly classroom and took the chance and walked in. Looking around briefly he didn't see anyone at first, that was until he heard rustling in the far corner. He turned around to find two teenagers lip locking on one of the back desks. One of the teenagers was a tall boy with browny/blonde hair. The other was a small blonde girl who looked like she was having too much fun.

Castiel stood there, stunned, for a second just starting at the couple that still had there tongues interlocked in each others mouths.

"You gonna just stand there and watch or you joining in big boy?" These where the words that broke Castiel out of the weird trance he was in. The voice that said it was deep and husky, Castiel wanted to reply but he couldn't so he just stood there staring. His eyes soon moved when he notice the weird necklace that sit nicely on the strange boy with the most amazing green eyes Castiel had ever seen's neck.

"Hello? Is anyone in there, or are you retarded or something?" The boy growled as he moved the girl away and headed toward the small ruffle haired Castiel. To Castiel's surprise when the strange boy reached him, he had to look up, he always knew he was small but being smaller than this guy just made it worse. He continued to stare at the rough looking boy for a few more seconds. The stranger was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Look man, just leave okay?" The stranger asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Err- err… okay" Castiel replied as he scurried out of the classroom. Castiel tried to carry on with the rest of his day but for some reason that was still unbeknown to him, he could not stop think about the boy with the green eyes and weird necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Supernatural isn't mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement :D**

**Super thank you to my amazing proof reader Shannon (MinnieShannon, go find her) I'd be in shit tons of trouble with Americans without her ;D**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, had some stuff going on with family, and been very busy but I promise you I'll be (hopefully) updating every week... two at most! Reviews, favourites, follows and suggestions are all welcome thanks!**

Moving

Chapter 3

Castiel tossed and turned all night thinking about his first day at school. "Why was it so weird? And that boy, who was he? He... he... he was beau- No Castiel stop! You don't even know him!" Castiel noticed he was thinking out loud again. He's been doing that a lot lately, maybe it's the new house, it feels weird. No matter how many times Castiel said to his father that he likes it here, he can't seem to shake the feeling of wanting to go back to his real home, even though he knows there is nothing there for him. Nothing at all. That thought makes him shiver, knowing there is absolutely nothing left at the one place he ever called home.

The shiver forced Castiel to sit upright in his bed. Checking the clock in his bedside table he saw that it was only five in the morning. He flopped his head back down on the pillow, groaning as went. _"I'll never get back to sleep now!"_ He thought as he mustered up the effort to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. He walked straight to the mirror and examined the tired mess that was his own face. Taking his pyjamas off the young boy stepped into the shower. Forgetting to turn it on before hand, he turned the dial. The freezing water shocked him causing him to run to the other side of the shower like a little girl. Wrapping one arm around his now freezing body he extended his other arm and turned the dial to high. He pulled his arm back and waited a minute before extending it again. This time the water falling into his hand was warm and inviting.

After his shower Castiel walked back into his room. Five thirty AM. He towel dried the black mop on his head and found some clothes. He laid them out over his chair. "No need to get dressed yet, two hours before I need to be out." Castiel thought out loud again and he realised he was still in his towel. Grabbing some boxers he pulled them on and flopped back down on the bed. Again the thoughts of that strange boy invaded his mind. _"What's his name?" "Why do I keep thinking about him?" "How can a person be so beau-?"_ Castiel stopped himself mid thought again not allowing the word venture into his mind. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought even more, he stood up, looking at the time again, six am, "Wow did I really think about him for that long?"

Castiel rubbed his eyes and walked down the stairs, as it is now six am he can go about his usual morning routine, which actually only now consists of eating breakfast, getting dressed and watching TV for an hour whilst he waits for his father. After pondering around the kitchen for ten minutes he finally settled on a bowl of fruit loops and a glass of juice. Walking towards the couch he paid extra attention to where he was going because he knew if he didn't, he'd trip and fruit loops would go everywhere and he seriously was not ready for that, especially after getting next to no sleep. Placing his breakfast on the coffee table he turned around and walked up stairs to get dressed. On his way back down his dad was just getting out of bed.

"Morning son," Castiel's father whispered as he was still half asleep.

Castiel replied with a small but grumpy "Meh."

"What's that for?"

"Just tired, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ah, I see, any particular reason why?"

"Not really," Castiel lied.

"Okay son, well let me know when you're ready and I'll drop you off at school if you like?"

"Yeah sure dad, that'd be great thanks."

Castiel dug into his now half soggy fruit loops and mindlessly flicked through the channels on the temporary TV. He finally settled on a show about two brother fighting evil creatures with an angel or something. Quite frankly he thought it was a bit scary for 6:45 in the morning. He was quite into it by the time the episode finished. He noticed that the two brother's where extremely co-dependent on each other and he sort of liked that. However he wasn't so sure about the weird angle guy, he thought their was something not quite right about him. He heaved himself off the couch, sighing in despair, turning the TV off in the process.

"DAAAAD!" Castiel shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" His father replied as he scrambled around for his car keys.

Castiel ran around the house in record time grabbing everything he needed for his day at school. He moved that fast he was in the car and ready to leave within five seconds flat.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the school gates. Getting out of the car Castiel waved to his dad and began walking towards the place everyone seemed to call hell and up to now Castiel couldn't see why, he enjoyed school. He finally reached his locker. As he placed his books for the afternoon on the top shelf he heard a deep voice begin to speak behind him.

"Alright there Mr. IHaveAStaringProblem?!" The voiced boomed. As soon as the sentence finished Castiel's heart sank and thousands of questions began bouncing around that awkward little head of his. He took a deep breath and turned to face the green eye boy closing his locker simultaneously.

"Hey… erm… yeah, s-sorry about that…" Castiel stuttered.

"Ey, don't worry about it man, what's your name then?"

"C-Castiel"

"What sort of a name is _Castiel_?"

"I… I… I don't know, my mum gave it to me, I'm named after and angle or something."

"Well I'm going to call you something else. Castiel's to weird for me to be shouting every time I see you, not quite sure what it's going to be yet, I'll have a think." The deep voice somehow seem to soften when it spoke these words. Castiel liked that, he really liked that and yet again he still didn't understand why.

"Every time you see me?" Was all that Castiel could mutter due to the thought in his head.

"Well we're friends aren't we?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Erm… Yeah but I don't even know your name..." Castiel mumbled looking down.

Looking down was the last thing Castiel should have done if he wanted to keep the conversation going, as he looked back up the green eyed weird necklace boy was halfway down the corridor. Just before Castiel turned around to walk off the deep voice spoke again.

"The names Winchester, Dean Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Supernatural isn't mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement :D**

**Super thank you to my amazing proof reader Shannon (MinnieShannon, go find her) I'd be in shit tons of trouble with Americans without her ;D**

**Hello there again guys! 2 chapters close together to make up for not posting **** Hope you enjoy. As always Reviews, follows, favourites and suggestions welcome.**

Moving

Chapter 4

Castiel spent his entire AP Science lesson thinking about the eyes that now had a name. Dean Winchester. The name spiralled round and round in Castiel's brain and all he could think about was how one boy could do so much to him in the space of two days. No-one had ever made him feel this way before, no-one. Just having this thought in his mind scared Castiel half to death. The lesson finished with the teacher explaining something about chicken eggs. However Castiel wouldn't know as he had spent the entire lesson thinking about Dean.

Castiel left the classroom clutching his book tighter than he had ever held anything in his life. He near enough sprinted toward the cafeteria in order to avoid Dean. He did quite well seen as he managed to get his lunch, find a table and sit there for 15 minutes until Dean finally showed.

"Are you following me?" Castiel smirked. As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it, Castiel was never even the confident type. Never mind the flirty type, but being around Dean gave him such confidence.

"Pfft No! Why would I follow you?" Dean laughed and Castiel could have sworn the rough boy was blushing. "Cas!"

"What?" Castiel replied as he offered Dean some of his chips.

"That's your new name, it's not too long, and it's not too far from your actual name!"

"You do realise that its just my name but missing 3 or 4 letter right?" Castiel asked growing more confident in his speech.

"Well yeah, but… oh shut up!" Dean smiled. "So," He continued with a smile still on his face. "You free this weekend?"

"Am I free this weekend?" Cas asked with a confused looked.

"Er, yeah that's what I said."

"C'mon Dean, I've been here about 3 days and you're the only person I've spoke to in this school besides the teachers and you're asking if I'm free this weekend?"

"Haha, fair enough" Dean laughed. "But no seriously are you free this weekend?"

"Actually I'm not" Castiel began to laugh so hard he had to rest his head on the table. He felt a bit embarrassed until he notice Dean rocking back on his chair in laughter. Eventually the two boys calmed down enough to begin speaking properly again, properly meaning, without giggling half way through each other sentences.

"Yeah… My dad's taking me to the hardware store this weekend to get some stuff to decorate my room, ya'know moving in and all, it's not done yet"

"Ahh, sounds like fun to be honest, I love DIY, pretty good at it to be honest." Dean said with a little wink.

"Hey! Why don't you come with us? Dad says I can decorate it myself, giving I didn't really want to move, he's sucking up to me, and honestly I have no idea where to begin when it comes to DIY." Cas explained.

"Really?" Dean beamed, with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, why not? I mean we are friends right?" Cas asked, at first with a little confidence but then again he knew it was just to reassure himself that he had a friend.

"Yeah, we are." Dean said with a smile as he got up and left the cafeteria.

Seconds later the bell rang meaning it was time to get to AP Math. Castiel got up, cleared his table and began to walk down the corridor. He entered the classroom, only to find their was one empty seat. He didn't even notice who it was he was sat next to until he'd finished opening his book and getting his pen and paper out of his bag.

"Nice to see you again, it's been a while," Dean chuckled just as the lesson started.

"Hey!" Castiel said with a slight giggle.

Honestly seeing Dean in AP was a complete and utter surprise to Castiel, but he wasn't the type of person to judge other people before he knew them. They both spent the rest of the lesson in almost silence. They had to concentrate in AP math or they would have to spend three month just catching up the one thing they missed and that was hell for anybody no matter how much you like math.

As the lesson finished the two boys traded numbers so they could meet the next day.

"Hey, why don't you come over tonight so my dad can meet you before we decorate?" Castiel asked Dean, feeling a little nervous about what the answer might be.

"Yeah sure."

"Text me the address and I'll pick you up later?"

"Nah it's cool, I'll drive, I love driving."

"Alright," Castiel replied "I'll text you later." And with that the boys parted ways down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Supernatural isn't mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement :D**

**Super thank you to my amazing proof reader Shannon (MinnieShannon, go find her) I'd be in shit tons of trouble with Americans without her ;D As always Reviews, follows, favourites and suggestions welcome.**

Moving

Chapter 5

"Hey son," Castiel's dad greeted him as he slummed through the door. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a long day."

"Ahh, you need caffeine?"

"Naah I'm good." Castiel replied as he walked up the stairs to get changed. "Oh! Before I forget!" He shouted poking his head over the bannister halfway up the stairs. "Can my new friend come over later?"

"Yeah, sure son!" Castiel's father replied with a smile. "Didn't know you'd made any new friends yet." His father answered with a look that means _why didn't you tell me, I'm your father I need to know these things_.

"Thanks!" Came a cheery reply.

"No problem." His father mumbled knowing his son would already be to far up the stairs to here him.

Castiel walked into his room, dropping his bag into its newly assigned corner and flopping down on the bed. He took out his phone and began texting.

_Hey Dean! It's "Cas"_

_Be here for like 5?_

_22 Heaven street_

_Bye x_

Castiel checked the message. Seriously debating whether to take away the little "X" or not. He kept it and hit send. The reply was almost instant. He didn't even have time to put his phone back in his pocket.

_Hey "Cas"_

_Yeah sure that's fine._

_I'll let you know when I'm on my way. _

_Cya soon x_

Reading the text Castiel noticed a huge smile had appeared on his face. "Oh God brain, not again. Not tonight please?" He begged trying to calm the thoughts in his head. He got up off the bed, throwing his phone onto the pile of boxes he still calls a wardrobe and walked toward the bathroom to wash away the grime that associates the feeling of high school. After finishing his shower he threw on a pair of pants and a black t-shirt. He checked the time, 4:45pm. Castiel grabbed his phone from his boxdrobe and brought up a new message.

_Hey, _

_Feel free to set off whenever._

_See you soon x_

Castiel thought for a second before sending the message. _"Do I seem to pushy?" "Will he not come over?" "Jeez, get over your self!"_ he eventually found a non teenage girl thought process and hit send, and went to lay on his bed. Ten minutes later he woke up to muffled speaking and footsteps walking up the stairs. Before he even had a chance to sit up, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Castiel said sleepily.

"Bad time?" Dean asked poking his head round the door.

"No," Castiel replied with a sleepy smile "Just having a power nap, come in."

Dean brought the rest of his body into Castiel's room. He started to wonder around the room. A few minutes later he turned to Castiel and gave him a disappointing look.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that, I've only just moved in" Castiel said looking at Dean almost in awe.

"I know, I know! Sorry man." Dean joked his face turning from happy to uncomfortable. Castiel noticed this and sheepishly looked away. He got up and made his way towards the door.

"Coffee?" He asked

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied as he watched Castiel walk out of the door.

Castiel returned a few minutes later with a tray containing two cups of coffee and a cherry pie.

"I have pie," Castiel almost sounded sheepish, hoping - praying - that dean liked the unmentioned side dish as he pushed the door open with his back.

"Here let me help you." Dean said rushing to grab the door.

"Thanks."

"It's okay man."

The two boys made there way over to the bed and sat down. Castiel carefully placed the tray in between them making sure it wouldn't fall over.

"You like pie?" Castiel wondered, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Do I like pie?!" Dean almost squealed "Man I _love_ pie!"

"Haha, okay, good." Castiel giggled like a girl. _'Not cool Castiel. Not. Cool.'_

Castiel and Dean both lifted their cups to their mouths at the same time. Laughing as they did so. Castiel looked over his cup, catching a glimpse of Dean's crooked half smile.

They drank their coffee and ate their pie all the while talking, getting to know each other and the more Dean spoke the more Castiel's mind flooded with thoughts of the boy sitting no more than an arms length away from him. He didn't even notice his father had entered the room.

"Hey boys," His father started with a disappointing gleam in his eye. "Look..." He said turning his attention towards Castiel directly. "Something's come up at work, I have to go away from a couple of days, so we can't do your room this weekend, I'm sorry son."

"Oh… It... It's okay, it can wait." Castiel sighed looking down.

There was a few seconds of silence before Dean began to speak.

"Actually… erm… Mr Novak… Castiel was going to ask you if, we could do it our-" Dean stopped realising, too late, what he was saying. "Sorry Sir, that was rude of me."

"No, no, don't worry about it," He said waving it off. "If you didn't mention it, he wouldn't have." He chuckled pointing at his son that has a tendency to forget things. "So Castiel, you going to ask or just assume?"

"Oh yeah... Dad, c-can Dean stay over while you're gone so we can get the room done?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course he can!"

"That mean I'm staying tonight as well?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah." Castiel whispered back.

"Thank you!" Both boys said simultaneously turning to look at Mr Novak with smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to go to the hardware store now then?" Castiel's father asked.

The boys exchanged questionable looks before both mentally deciding that would seem like the best idea.

"Sure!" Castiel replied "Erm… Dad…"

"Yeah son..?" His father looked at him with question in his eyes.

"Do you think…"

"Yeah…."

"That I'll be able to have to day off school Monday if we don't finish my room?" He rushed out so fast that his father had to think for a minute extra just to know what his son asked.

"Hmmm…"

"_Pleaseeeeeeeee_." Castiel begged.

"Yeah, sure why not?" He answered happily, "Dean would that be okay with your parents if you staying to help?"

"Yeah that'd be totally fine" Dean replied.

"C'mon then!" His dad replied walking out of the room.

The two boys quickly finished the small remains of their coffee and pie, scrambled for their coats and shoes. Five minutes later, they where sat in Castiel's dads pick up truck and made the half an hour drive to the store. Getting to the store was a bit of a hassle as it was quite far and the traffic was quite bad due to the time.

The boys and Castiel's father spent another half an hour looking round the store together. They weren't having much luck at finding anything.

"Why don't we split up?" Dean began "We could shout if we think we've found something that'd look good?"

"Sounds good to me." Castiel's dad chipper reply answered, Castiel nodding along.

All three of them separated and went to three different parts of the store. It was about 10 minutes before the first of the voices sounded through the store.

"CAS!" Dean screamed his voice so deep it scared most people around him.

"WHAT?" Castiel's reply didn't sound anywhere near as intimidating. Like comparing a dogs bark to a ducks quack.

"COME HERE QUICK!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ISLE 3"

Castiel scanned the signs above the isle's until he found number 3.

"COMING!" he shouted.

Castiel began to walk towards isle 3. He eventually found Dean looking at a framed picture of an old burger advert.

"You like?" Dean asked.

"Ahh, man that's awesome!"

"I know right." Dean said feeling proud of himself. "I love burgers, best meal ever."

"Agreed." _"Something else we both have in common, this list seems endless!"_

"I've got some paint and brushes." His dad shouted from the bottom of the isle. "You want to go look at the flat packs for a wardrobe and stuff?"

"Yeah sure, hey dad you sure we've got the money for this?"

"Don't worry about it," His dad reassured him "The faster we get it all paid for the more money we'll save in the long run."

A reluctant "Okay." eventually slipped through his tight lips.

Castiel never liked his dad spending money on him, even if it was for things he need not just wanted.

They all walked towards the flat pack area of the store. It took them about 20 minutes to pick out matching wardrobe, nightstand, two bookshelves and a TV/DVD combo. They all walked to the check out, Dean carrying the picture and two large tubs of light blue paint and brushes. Castiel and his dad carrying the rest.

Getting everything in the car after they paid was really easy seen as Mr Novak's car was quite a big pick up truck. The drive home didn't take as long as the way there as the traffic had calmed down. When they arrived back at the Novak household, the boys had a cup of coffee whilst the dad brought all the stuff from the truck into the living room.

"Right boys!" he yawned once he finished. "I'm going to hit the hay, got a long couple of days ahead of me. I'll see you in the morning before I leave."

"Okay, thank you dad," Castiel said with a slight smile watching the aged mad climb the stairs. "Thanks to you as well Dean." he said, as he got an afterthought.

"No need to thank me, it's fine." That crooked smile made another appearance.

"Okay," Castiel agreed. "What's the plan now then?"

"Move that stuff upstairs." Dean laughed pointing the heap Castiel's father had made.

"Well I know that, but I meant after."

"Erm, I'm kind of tired, you just wanna crash?"

"Yeah sure, c'mon then lets get this stuff." Castiel said getting up.

"Help me up." Deal groaned.

"Are you really that lazy?"

Dean didn't answer he just gave Castiel his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Castiel huffed holding both his hands out.

Dean slowly extended his hands and joined them with Castiel's. Castiel pulled and Dean began to lift off the floor. Before Castiel could do anything about it Dean pull all his weight on the smaller boys hands. Both boys tumbled to the ground Castiel landing flat on top of Dean. The boys lay there for a few seconds, laughing and getting their breath back.

Castiel eventually moved his hands to either side of Deans shoulders and lifted him self up stopping just above Deans face. The two boys stared at each other for a what seemed like an eternity, none of them even thinking about looking away. Castiel couldn't help but think about those beautiful green eyes and those plump pink lips that lay only centimetres from his face. Castiel was so involved in his own thoughts that he didn't even noticed Dean had flipped him over in what seemed to be in a wrestling sort of manner. A few seconds later Dean got up from hovering above Castiel and helped his friend up off the cold floor.

"C'mon man I wanna go to bed!" Dean chuckled knowing full well what Castiel was going to say next.

"Hey! You started this!"

"And I'm ending it." Dean laughing grabbing a box.

Castiel joined him in taking the things up to him room. Overall it took them two trips to get everything from the living room up to Castiel's room. When they'd finished the two boys got ready for bed. Dean didn't even have to ask before he saw a T-shirt and a pair of sweats being thrown across towards the room.

"Hey Cas, where am I sleeping tonight?" Dean questioned.

"We have a spare room next door."

"Ahh okay then" Dean replied. "Night," He said with a yawn as he left the room.

Castiel didn't speak but nodded in recognition of what Dean said. He got up and secretly watched Dean walk into the room next door. He closed the door softly when he could see Dean was completely enclosed in the other room. Walking back towards his bed, the thoughts began again. "_Why? Why? Why? Why do I keep having these thoughts about him? I'm not even ga- I mean I'm straight, right? No! I am straight. I've had a girlfriend before. Girl. Straight. But… he's so, beautiful." _This was the first time Castiel had the word fully form inside his head. He didn't know how to explain the feeling he just knew it felt right. He eventually fell into a deep slumber still thinking about the boy in the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Supernatural isn't mine, I just use the characters for my own amusement :D**

**Super thank you to my amazing proof reader Shannon (MinnieShannon, go find her) I'd be in shit tons of trouble with Americans without her ;D**

**As always Reviews, follows, favourites and suggestions welcome.**

Moving

Chapter 6

Castiel awoke in a state of panic as he heard someone rustling about downstairs. He sat up carefully and slowly got out of bed and made his way toward the hallway. Reaching the top of his stairs he gave a very frightened "H-Hello?"

"Hey man! You want some coffee?" _Dean!_

Castiel suddenly relaxed remembering that Dean had stayed over the night before. _"How could I even forget?"_

"Yes please, I'll be down in a second."

Castiel retreated back into his room and rummaged around in his boxdrobe for a more decent t-shirt. He pulled on an old AC/DC shirt and walked downstairs. Halfway down the stairs the sound of sizzling reached Castiel's ears. He stood in the kitchen doorway for a second just watching Dean move fluently around his kitchen as if it was his own.

"I didn't know you cooked?" Castiel questioned as Dean's eyes met his.

"Haha you don't know cooking until you've tried my breakfast fry up." Dean answered. Feeling a little embarrassed that Cas had caught him bouncing around the kitchen like a little girl.

"Oh really? Because you know, my fry up's are pretty amazing."

Dean scoffed in response then added, "Nobody's fry up beat mine."

"We'll have to see." Castiel said placing his tired self on the table. The only thing that was now up in the new home. "Who said you could use my food anyway?" He joked, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Your dad, actually." Dean smiled, raising only one of his brows in return _"How does he do that?!"_, "He left you a note, it's on the fridge, he had to leave earlier than he thought."

"Haha, okay, although do I really need to read it now?" Castiel questioned Dean for the third time this morning.

"Oh..." Dean looked disappointed as he piled the food onto two plates and joined Castiel at the table. "Hey... Sorry I-I didn't mean to, it was just there..."

"Whoa, don't worry about it! I don't mind, it's nice you feel comfortable in my house." Castiel reassure his friend as he pushed a fork full of greasy sausage into his mouth. "Make it feel like we're really friends."

"We are really friends." There was a slight pause before Dean continued. "So... how's the food?"

"Amazing! You win!"

"I know," Dean winked, grinning smugly at Castiel as they both finished up their food.

Castiel got up from the table and cleared away the plates and frying pan. Turning around he found dean staring at his chest with a look of sheer excitement on his face.

"AC/DC?" Dean grinned like a 6 year old getting a new toy.

"Yes?"

"Didn't think you where the type."

"What do you mean type?"

"Well..." Dean began, "You just don't look like the type to like a heavy rock band."

"Well I am" Castiel answered shrugging.

"Fair enough. So man, you wanna get started on this room?"

"Err... This early?"

"Early? Do you not look at the time?" Dean laughed pointing at the clock.

"11:35... Oh right... then yeah let's go."

The two boys worked their way around the house looking for as many old sheets as they could find. Eventually Castiel found the box and shouted to Dean. "Found it!"

"Cool, I'm upstairs!"

Castiel picked up the box and carefully manoeuvred it up the stairs and into his room. He placed it in the corner and began moving his clothes into the hallway and then placed all the flat pack boxes and his burger picture on his bed and covered them with a sheet. He and Dean quickly covered the floor in old sheets and grabbed a pot of paint each. They decided it would be easiest to have half the room each and meet in the middle. However they hadn't quite worked out the ladder situation as neither of them where tall enough to reach all the way up.

After a harsh ten minutes of bickering they finally decided that they would just take it in turns whilst one painted the top half of their half and the other painted the bottom. Swapping around when they'd finished.

Castiel took a few steps forward and grabbed a tin of paint and a brush. He swiftly pulled the lid off causing paint to splatter all over his face. Looking up to find Dean laughing wasn't a good sign as he was already embarrassed enough.

He walked to the bathroom watching Dean as he smoothly lifted the lid off his own tin.

"See Cas, it's easy!" Dean laughed as he held eye contact with a slightly flustered and very blue faced Cas.

Cas stopped abruptly due to nearly walking into the door frame. He turned away from Deans stare feeling uncomfortable and again embarrassed. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his paint splattered face. "_Why? Why does he make me feel like this? I can't help it. His cheeks, his eye, his lips. Why does he have to..." _Castiel stopped again mid thought as he felt arms round his waist. He span round so fast he nearly fell into the sink.

"D-Dean what the hell?!"

"Sorry dude but I've been shouting at you for like five minutes and you didn't move... and... eer... and I really don't like the feel of paint on my hands..." Dean stopped realising he was rambling. However the truth was that Castiel wasn't paying attention to the words that came from Dean's mouth anymore, but the fact that his arms were still around his waist and none of the two boys moved out of the strange yet comfortable embrace.

Castiel debated on whether to stay in the arms of the boy he had been thinking about for days or move out of the way and forget about it completely. However Castiel's decision was made when he realised Dean was staring straight into his eyes. The stare yet again made Cas very uncomfortable and he had no choice but to wriggle out of the frame and walk back to the bedroom.

As he reached the far end of the room, he could hear Dean mumbling something but couldn't tell exactly what he was saying. He brushed it off and carefully dipped his brush into the tin of paint and began painting the wall in front of him. A few minutes later he heard Dean shuffle back into the room and begin painting. Both boys stayed silent as they painted their side of the wall. It took no longer than five minutes for the silence to be broken by a very quiet mumble from Dean.

"Cas?"

"Mhmmm?"

"W... What happened in there?"

"What do you mean?" Cas whispered, hoping that playing dumb would work, though he knew full well what Dean was talking about.

"In the bathroom? My arms around you... I don't..."

"Hey." Cas replied moving closer to the boy at the other side of the room. "It was nothing, right? You said... You were shouting me for five minutes. It's no big deal right...?"

"Yeah.. Right no big deal." Dean sighed back.

Castiel was surprised at the amount of sadness he was sure he heard in Deans voice. On the outside he brushed it off, however the thoughts in his head where doing everything but forgetting about what happened only minutes ago. He could only wonder if Dean thought this was a big deal, what else could he be thinking?

The two boys spent the rest of the afternoon painting the room in almost complete silence. Until Cas just couldn't take it anymore. He slowly turned around with the freshly covered paint brush in his hand. He was careful not to make any noise as he shuffled across the room. As he reached the older boy he slapped the paint brush on his cheek.

"CAS?!" Dean yelleped. "What was that for?!"

Cas suddenly stopped instantly feeling guilty for what he had done. The look on Deans face didn't help the situation at all.

"I'm s-sorry! It's just the silence was…"

"Tense?" Dean chuckled finishing off his friends sentence. This slowly built up to a thunderous laugh and he grabbed his brush and flicked paint all over the boy standing in front of him.

"DEAN!" Cas squealed. "I've had to clean myself once…"

"Oh c'mon Cas you can't give and not expected anything back!" Dean winked and turned to carry on painting the wall behind him.

Cas turned and did the same thing. He couldn't help but think that the two boys where back to normal again after the weird, but amazing, encounter that took place in the bathroom. He tried to concentrate on the wall although he knew that this was going to be playing with his mind for a long time coming.


End file.
